As a method for producing an epoxy compound from an olefin, oxygen and hydrogen, for example, a method using a noble metal compound and a titanosilicate is known.
As a method for producing propylene oxide using a catalyst containing TS-1 and Pd, a method using water as a solvent for reaction for producing propylene oxide from hydrogen, oxygen and propylene in the presence of a catalyst which supports Pd and Au on TS-1 and adding hydroquinone has been reported (See Heisei 13 nen-do Jisedai Kagaku Process Gijutsu Kaihatsu and Non-halogen Kagaku Process Gijutsu Kaihatsu Seika Houkokusho (Achievement Report for the Year 2001 of Next-generation Chemical Process Technical Development and Non-halogen Chemical Process Technical Development), 249-258 (2002)). In the meantime, it has been reported that when a mixed solvent of water and methanol is used in a reaction for producing propylene oxide from hydrogen, oxygen and propylene using palladium and TS-1 as a catalyst and adding ammonium hydroxide, generated amount of propylene oxide increases whereas by-produced amount of propane decreases (for example, see Published Japanese translation of a PCT application No. 2002-511455). However, these methods are not necessarily satisfactory at a point of efficiency of the reaction.